fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Viva Las Joey
Viva Las Joey is episode seven in season four of Full House. It originally aired on November 2, 1990. Opening Teaser Jesse is cooking something in a skillet for breakfast, when Michelle comes in saying she has an "owie". Jesse takes care of that with a Band-Aid for her, when the owie suddenly switches locations. As she explains, "Owie's are very tricky!" Synopsis (Continued from the teaser) As Jesse puts the bandage on Michelle's "owie", the phone rings and the call's for Joey. Because of an illness, the Aronson Chimps, who are scheduled to open for in Las Vegas, Nevada, can't perform, so Joey's agent gets him booked to take the place of the Aronson Chimps. As Joey is packing, and everyone is preparing to go to Las Vegas with him, Jesse suggests that Joey call his mother, Mindy, to ask her to come to Las Vegas to see him. Joey mentions that Mindy has a job working as at Disney World, so Jesse asks Joey if he would like to invite his father, Colonel Gladstone, to see the show. When Michelle hears this news, she goes to tell her sisters, but confuses Wayne Newton with , and this confirms her sisters' fears – that she is really mixed up. Joey tells Jesse that he does not think Colonel Gladstone would be able to make it to the show because his parents got a divorce. That gives D.J. and Stephanie an idea: why not surprise Joey by secretly inviting the Colonel to the show? The family heads to Las Vegas after D.J. and Stephanie secretly leave a message on the Colonel's answering machine. In Joey's dressing room, Stephanie slips up and mentions that they had invited the Colonel to the show. Danny and Jesse explain that Joey had told them that ever since the Colonel and Joey's mother got divorced, Joey and the Colonel have not gotten along with each other. Joey is most definitely surprised when Colonel Gladstone shows up at his dressing room. They have a big argument, talking about all the things that the Colonel missed out on, from his son's elf performance in the 3rd grade Christmas play, to him scoring the winning goal in the junior hockey tournament. But what shocks him even more is when his dad says he could've done something important with his life. But Joey says he is, and what's important to him (in his views) is making people laugh, running his own production company with Jesse (Double J Creative Services), and helping Danny raise the girls. When the Colonel disagrees about Joey's so-called "work" and thinks that he should have gone to West Point like him, he walks out, leaving his son depressed, distraught, shocked, and speechless, all in more ways than one. Later, Joey does his performance (with a mention of his dad, and some added jokes about the military). After the show and an apple juice toast, Colonel Gladstone shows up at the dressing room again. It turns out that he stayed and saw the show, and liked it, especially the jokes directed towards/at him. Joey and Colonel Gladstone have another talk (as the inspirational music plays), and this time they work things out, capping it off with a hug (see infobox photo). It turns out the Colonel was indeed an inspiration for Joey's comedy work, and he even surprises his son with what he knows about comedy. He even ensures his son that he will work on the Popeye laugh (much to the laughter and applause of the studio audience as the EP credits appear). Quotes and Stephanie come downstairs to the kitchen and Michelle has a message for them. D.J.: Hey Michelle, what's happening? Michelle: Joey's opening a Fig Newton in Vegas! Stephanie: as confused as her older sister What'd you say? Michelle: And the monkeys have lice! Stephanie: Michelle, I think you're a little mixed up. Michelle: No, I'm very mixed up. ---- their room, D.J. and Stephanie call Colonel Gladstone and leave a message on his answering machine. D.J.: This is Joey Gladstone's personal secretary... at the two posters above her bed Janet... Abdul Jackson / Paula Abdul. Joey asked me to invite you to Las Vegas tomorrow night, where he'll be appearing with Wayne Newton. Stephanie: the phone and answering He really, really, really wants you to be there. D.J.: softly Stephanie, if I'm his personal secretary, then who the heck are you? Stephanie: Hello? This is his other personal secretary... Barbie Doll... to [[Mr. Bear] on her bed]...and Bear! Barbie Doll and Bear! D.J.: the phone back Thank you, Barbie. Hope to see you, Colonel Gladstone. hangs up, and has a word for her sister/roommate. Next time, let me do the talking, Miss/Ms. Doll and Bear. Stephanie: Lighten up, Miss/Ms. Abdul. Trivia *The episode title is a take on the hit Elvis Presley song " ", featured in the film of the same name **In this episode, said song is played as actual footage of Las Vegas is shown, as Joey is heading there *The first of four episodes to pick up where the teaser leaves off (the others: "Fuller House" 4.20, "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang" 4.21, "Prom Night" 6.22) *The second time that Michelle is not present during an on-location scene; not present in any of the Las Vegas scenes, as she was also absent during the Beach Boys' concert in "Beach Boy Bingo" (season 2) *'Goof': Continuity error – In the episode "A Pox in Our House" (1.15), Joey gets the chickenpox, but in this one, the Colonel says, "Remember when you were three and had chickenpox?" Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars